The term “capture” is used to mean trapping or extracting odor- and/or taste-generating substances in order to characterize them, as opposed to systematically eliminating them.
In this field, there is a legal requirement to monitor water quality, either periodically or as a function of needs, and very particularly to monitor drinking water distributed by a network.
Such inspections can be triggered in particular when a possibly characteristic taste and/or odor is detected by a customer or a user of the distribution network.
At present, when a bad taste and/or a bad odor is detected in water, the procedure is as follows:                the person concerned calls the complaints center associated with the water distribution network;        a member of the water distribution network staff goes to the premises where the detection occurred in order to bottle a sample of water;        the sample is then sent to an analysis laboratory;        substances generating the taste and/or odors in question are then extracted; and        the extracted substances are analyzed.        
Concerning the above steps, it is considered that extraction requires a duration of about two hours while an analysis can be performed within the following 24 hours.
Nevertheless, it is known for taste- and/or odor-generating substances to appear in water intermittently over time and that the odor (or taste) thresholds of the compounds in question are extremely low compared with the sensitivity of commonly-used detection equipment.
Consequently, the above-described procedure very rapidly reaches its limits in terms of effectiveness.
In other words, that prior art procedure raises the problem of conserving the entire “matrix” responsible for the taste and the odor of the water, between the time a sample is taken and the time extraction is performed in the laboratory, and the time lapse between the taster detecting the taste and the time a sample is taken is also often too long.
Nevertheless, that is a procedure that is normally used for characterizing the origin of the odor or the taste of certain waters.